


White Liar

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Swearing, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader spent the last 10 years of their life away from the hunting world for the man of her dreams. But on their anniversary, she discovers he isn’t all he seems and a man comes back into her life to rescue her she never thought she would see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Liar

Living the life of a regular citizen was more exhausting than going on hunts, but after meeting Duncan you knew you had to give up the life to be with him. He was just that special to you. Not that there weren’t problems. Every relationship has it’s ups and downs. Duncan couldn’t keep a job to save his life which always meant you had to pick up extra shifts where you could at the local diner to pay the bills. You told yourself though, if that is the worst thing about him, than it was better than many of the men and monsters you’d encountered. And he went out several times a week looking for work and he received many calls for day labor, or so you thought anyways. 

You excitedly skipped up the stairs towards your apartment. It was your anniversary. 10 years. You could hardly believe it. You got off shift early when Sandy told you she would pick up the last few stragglers so you could get home to your night in with your man. 

A bright smile adorned your face as you unlocked the front door. 

“Duncan?” No reply, but you heard shuffling in the bedroom. ‘Must be a bedroom present this year.’ you quickly slipped your shoes off your feet, tossed your bad onto the floor and moved towards the bedroom. You through open the door and immediately froze in place, jaw dropping. Spread out across your bed was Duncan with a little redhead, that woman Bernice who lived next door, trying desperately to cover herself up with one of the sheets. 

“Baby, it ain’t what it looks like...” Duncan exclaimed, his hands thrown up into the air. 

You felt your blood begin to boil. “Oh really? Explain why two grown ass adults are naked in a bed together and they aren’t fucking each other? Let me guess, day labor.” You turned on your heel and stomped across the hallway towards the front door. You slipped your shoes on and almost had your bag slung over your shoulder when you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

“Baby, please. We can talk about this.” 

You turned your head and gave him an icy stare. “Let me go.”

“Baby please.” 

You grabbed his wrist, twisted it back until you felt it near breaking. The man started whimpering and fell to his knees. You twisted the rest of his arm behind him and pushed him till he was face first into the carpet. You leaned against his ear and hissed, “You fucking touch me again, you follow me at all. I will break more than sprain your wrist. I will break every bone in your cheating body.” 

“It was an accident. It won’t happen again.”

“Liar! I have slaved everyday for 10 years and you treat me like this, fuck you Duncan. I hope you get exactly what you deserve.” You let him go and headed out the apartment door into the night as tears started falling down your face.

You fiddled with your phone as you walked. While the tears obstructed your view of the screen, you managed to calm down enough to find the number you were looking for. It had been years and you weren’t certain they would even pick up, but they were the only person coming to your clouded mind. The only face not causing you pain. 

“Hello?” A deep familiar voice came through the phone. 

You cleared your throat, but your words came out shaky and weak.“S-sa-sam. It’s me. Y/N. I don’t know if you um, if you remember me...” 

“Y/N?! Are you alright? Where are you?” 

“In Olathe. About 37 minutes east of Lawrence...and I am not okay Sam. I am really really not.” Your emotions finally overcame you and you slid down to your knees onto the cold concrete sidewalk. 

“Turn your tracking on. I will be there as fast as I can.” 

*************************************

Sam showed up sooner than you thought. He didn’t ask right away what had happened, but he helped you to your feet. The same sweet, concerned puppy dog expression on his face as he drove off towards his place. You did your best, but still found yourself crying quietly beside him. He reached out at some point and squeezed your hand. The rush of warmth from his hand surprising you. 

“It will be alright. We are almost to my place.”

Your sadness disappeared for a brief moment as you took in the bunker Sam and his brother Dean had taken up as their base of operations. Sam explained something about a group called the men of letters and the story of the place being abandoned as best he knew it, but you didn’t pay much attention. You were merely mesmerized by the decorations including the world map designed onto a giant table, looking all too much like the scariest game of RISK. 

You followed Sam towards the kitchen where his brother Dean was waiting, beers in hand. 

“Hey Y/N. You look like you’ve had a hell of a night. But that waitress dress looks awful cute on you.” He winked while he held out a beer to you. 

“Oh gee. Thanks Dean. I see your charm hasn’t changed in 10 years.” He smirked and you took the beer and started chugging it down. You felt Sam and Dean watching you as you finished it. 

“Wow.” They said in unison. 

You wiped the last few droplets from your mouth with the back of your hand. “Do you have anything stronger?” 

Sam slowly nodded and started opening a few cabinets, pulling various kinds of liquor. He started reaching for glasses, but you already had a bottle in each hand and headed back towards the the giant world table, sitting yourself on top of it as you popped off the lid on the bottle of Jack and started chugging. Sam was the only one to join you, though he opted to watch you instead of joining in with your drinking. 

“You better be careful. I don’t want to take you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning.” 

As the alcohol swirled in your head, your lips started loosening up. “Whatever. If I get sick or die, does it really matter? I mean I just-” You hiccuped and swayed a little bit before continuing, “I just wasted ten of my best years with a lying, cheating, bastard. I have worked my fingers to the bone for him only to find his ass in bed with another woman. So if I drink myself to death, who is really gonna care?” You started taking another swig when you felt the bottle being tugged away by Sam. 

You whimpered as you reached out for it, but his arms were longer and the world was already spinning around you. “Saaaaammmm please give it back.” You started pouting. 

“I care.” 

“What?” 

“You said who would care if you drank yourself to death. I would care. I do care. I wouldn’t have come to get you if I didn’t care.”

You waved your hand in front of your face, scoffing. “Don’t like to me Sam. You came because hunters rescue people, not because you care about me as a person.”

Sam sighed. You watched as he set the bottle down on the ground. “Y/N. I have been worried about you this whole time. You just didn’t know because you stopped calling and stopped answering calls.” 

You felt a twinge of guilt as you saw the sadness swirling in Sam’s hazel eyes. He was right. You used to be close, but you cut him off once Duncan came along. You cut everyone off. You thought you found your happiness. 

“I’m sorry Sam. I fucked up. Majorly. I didn’t mean to push you away. I just wanted to get away from the life you know.” 

“I know.” He rested his hands on either side of you, his face inches from yours.

“So he broke your heart? Cheated on you?” 

You nodded. “Yeah...I just caught him tonight. I dunno how long it has been going on or how many there have been. I am such a fucking idiot Sam. I gave up my whole life for this man and what does he do? Fucks our neighbor under my nose. I feel so used.” You started crying again. You covered your mouth with your hand in a vain attempt to stop yourself from wailing. It didn’t work. Your shoulders started shaking. The room started to spin from the alcohol, and became blurry from the tears. You felt like you were shattering into a million pieces and just when you felt like you going to fall over you felt Sam wrap his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest. 

He rested one of his hands on the back of your head, massaging his fingers into your scalp as he whispered over and over that it was going to be alright. 

“Sam, I can’t take this. It hurts so badly.” 

“I know. It’s gonna be alright. I promise. Just let it out. Let it all out.” 

“What am I gonna do with my life? My job, my stuff. It is all back there.”

“Don’t worry about that right now. You just focus on getting out what you need to. I will take care of your stuff tomorrow. I will call your job. You just cry on me. I am here for you.“

************************

You woke up the next day with a terrible hangover. You noticed immediately you weren’t in your waitress outfit any longer. Instead, you found yourself wearing a bright red plaid shirt far too big for you. You felt around the bed for your phone. You looked at the screen and noticed a plethora of messages. Some from work. Some from Duncan. You didn’t have the heart to look at any of them. Tossing the phone aside you sat up and immediately felt your stomach regretting the decision. 

“Careful there. You drank a lot last night.” 

You turned towards the door and saw Sam standing there, a bottle of aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 

“Here. Take this. It should help.” 

“I am gonna puke that up you know. Why did you let me drink so much?”

“Don’t blame me. You are an adult and made that choice yourself.”

You swallowed the pills and chugged the glass before laying back down on the bed. Sam came and sat behind you, running his fingers through your hand. 

“Thanks for taking care of me Sam.” 

“It is what I am here for. I will always take care of you.”


End file.
